Lost
by sammniam II
Summary: An odd little tale....takes place (currently) before Raziel's destruction. Pleaze Read & review!
1. Default Chapter

Lost - Fan Fic by SammnIAmII **__**

Lost....

All peoples belonging to others, like Raziel and so on, belong to their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing them!

****

Chapter 1

She was standing within the shallow shadows of the balcony, waiting for the last pale rays of dusk to drown within the deepening blue of night. A strong cold wind cut through the freshly fallen night, howling like a dying animal, clearing the sky enough to allow a few bright stars to shine down. She was watching the vampires within the courtyard down below, whose numbers were steadily increasing as the night rose. 

She had no concern that anyone would spot her, the wards and magiks she wove around herself offered her more than enough protection from any eyes wandering enough to look upwards. The chill wind kicks up, whipping her many robes around her, giving her the appearance of a winged beast, leering down at it's prey. The image was close enough to the truth for her magiks gave her the appearance for one of the many stone gargoyles that lined the walls. She was hunting those vampires below, searching out the few that would bring her to her real prey. The target of her obsession and vengeance.

Down below, two figures caught her attention. Two vampires, walking together across the yard, dressed slightly different from all the others. They were in conversation with each other, gesturing wildly about. Try as she might, between the wind and the distance, their words were lost to her. What grabbed her attention the most was the sight of all the other vampires drawing away from them, in some cases, even bowing toward one or the other. Leaning over further, she gazes at them. Somewhere deep within her mind, something within recognized them. Watching as they cross the yard and enter a tall building, she wonders to herself. _Could they possibly lead me to him?_

With a swirl of her robes, she draws back into the darkened room. Her armored boots ring softly against the black marble titles, echoing off the far walls of the large room. She halts before a form, lain across the floor in a haphazard manner. Kneeling, she examines the remains of the vampire she had so recently killed. He had been one of the few she was hunting. The Corrupted ones. The Black Eyes, servants of Him. 

She had spent the last few days scouting out this great fortress, searching for the purpose that had brought her there. Learning what scraps of information she could glean it became clear that this place was the home of several clans, all belonging to a stronger master. Little did that matter to her, she only had to complete her mission then move on. Days had passed before she spotted one of those she called her prey. He was on sentry duty, stationed at the outer edge of the compound walls. At first she paid little mind to him, he was simply another vampire that she had to hide from, but something about him disturbed her. Working a stealthily as she could, she positioned herself in such a way so she was able to watch him during the hours he stood guard, without letting him know he was watched. As night began to fall, a new vampire came, relieving him from his post. By that time, she had planned her attack. She moved stealthily after him, outdistancing him within the many twisting corridors within the place. Using her magiks, she camouflaged herself, taking on the form of a shadow within one of the doors lining the hallway. As he passed her unnoticed, she saw what she had been looking for. The vampire moved on and she fell in behind, drawing nearer. At the end of one hall, he entered a room and she slipped into it behind him.

As soon as she entered the room, he spun to face her, surprised to be disturbed within what she could only guess was his private quarters. Although she had the advantage of surprise, he was more than a match for her strength. Nevertheless, what she lacked in strength, she made up in other ways. Her spell was almost cast before the words finished leaving her lips. By the time he recovered his wits and began to react to her intrusion, drawing the blade at his hip, her magik had taken hold of him. A slight gasp was wrenched from him as his joints and muscles froze, leaving him paralyzed and immobile as a stone statue. His half-drawn blade slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor, causing her to whip around to the cracked door. Eyeing the hall, she finds that no one was running toward them, no one noticed the commotion. Confidant that they were alone, she turns to the held vampire, closing the door and locking it behind her.

The faint starlight streaming in from the room's multitude of windows provided her with more than ample light to examine him. Drawing closer, she finds herself standing face to face with him, staring into his eyes. Twin black pools stared back, the rage and hatred he was feeling toward her, burning clearly within them. Black eyes did not alone confirm what she feared, for they were not uncommon among vampires. She had to have more proof.

Stepping back, she pulls a thin dagger from the folds of her cloak. The starlight catches the razor edge as she slashes out, cutting a fine line across one pale cheek. Slowly the wound starts to bleed, the blood dripping down to stain the pale flesh of his chest black. Wiping the black blood from the blade, she replaces it, returning her gaze to the perfect black pools that were his eyes. There she sees the truth. Gone was the rage, replaced by the fear and terror that he could not force his body to voice, he understood what was going to befall him.

They both understand each other, without ever saying a word. Out comes the great blade from it's scabbard, strapped across her back. Stepping back to gain space to swing the monstrous blade, she watches the battle rage within the captive vampire. She had no pity or remorse for what she had to do to him, for it their roles were reversed, she knew he would have none for her. Swinging the blade back, she closes her eyes and throws all her strength into the downstroke.

She blinks, startled by the clearness of the memory. Kneeling down, she searched the quickly decomposing corpse at her feet. Death was not new to her, both vampire and human blood had been spilt by her hand, the act still disturbed her. He had died without a single word, a single cry or utterance. She felt numb, not because she had any qualms about killing. Numb, because she had no feelings. Her existence had changed so drastically within the last few months, she found it odd to except certain things. 

Reaching down she pulls a thin black leather cord off the corpse, the metal medallion covered in thick black blood. She had no idea who's symbol was etched on it's surface, but it did match a similar one on one of the those two vampires. Standing, she walks over the remains to the door. Once within the hall she unties the cord and places the medallion around her neck. The medallion settles against her breastplate with a soft clink, causing her to start. Looking up and down the hall, she pulls the door shut. A spell floats up in her mind, along with the thought that she had to hide him. He would be missed eventually, but any time she could gain would put her one step closer to her goal. She reaches out and traces the crack that formed between the door and it's jam, softly whispering archaine words. As her finger passes over, the door and the jam seem to melt and flow together. Standing back, she examines her handwork. Where once a door stood, now only a blank wall marked the hall. Turning, she heads toward the courtyard, shifting her robes to cover as much of her armor she could. It was time to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost - Fan Fic by SammnIAmII **__**

Lost....

****

Chapter 2

__

You are temping fate, Lazria.

She ignored the voice, concerned about the two vampric guards that stood at the end of the hall. They both were looking at her with a combination of shock and confusion. As she drew up to them, the taller one on the right bows, pulling away from the door. His shorter companion also bows, but holds his place before the door.

"My lady, I..." He never got to finish. She steps forward, glowering over him. Backing away a step he lowers his gaze and moves aside

"Forgive me, pass on." Her nod is barely perceptible as she drifts pass, eyeing the other guard. Halfway down the hall she hears their voices echoing softly to her.

"Are you a fool? Or perhaps you want to be killed a second time."

"Neither. I just wanted to know why a Razielum was here."

"Don't ask questions of them, you'll live longer."

She never slows her steps as she listens to them. _A Razielum?_ She thinks as she fondles the medallion around her neck.

__

Luck smiles down on you, Lazria. 

She blinks, startled by the intrusion. She halts within an intersection, scanning the area. No other vampires were within sight or hearing, but that was of little concern to her at the moment. 

__

Luck has very little to do with this. She bit back.

__

------------

She had followed the path those two vampires had taken, entering the same building. It became clear as soon as she closed the doors, she wouldn't be able to track them. The stench of death filled the halls, the different scents blending together to form one unmistakable ordor that permeated the air. The hallways were craved of plain gray stone, nondescript and unmarked.

For hours she traveled the twisting hallways, trying to locate anything that would lead her to her prey. By the time the sun began it's slow ascent within the eastern sky, she had giving up her attempt to locate them. But not all was lost, she had taking steps to at least allow her to track the other corrupted ones.

Before she had sealed that first one away, she had tasted his vile black blood. The small drop had burned her tongue and numbed her mouth, but it was necessary. Normally she wouldn't have touched any blood that didn't flow red, but she could learn much from that single drop. Although she couldn't pull any memories from it, the body that it had pumped within had already been dead twice, but it would allow her to track any others like him. And so she used that gained ablitily, turning her steps toward the sensations that pulled at her.

Down through darkened corridors, across large empty halls, she walked on, feeling her way toward her prey. She quickly found out that the symbol she wore had some power behind it, when she encountered her first vampires face to face. Rounding one corner she stopped, the hall before ended with a door set into the wall, guarded by two male vampires. They both stood and the larger one stepped forward. About an arm's reach seprated them before he stopped and studied her. She neither moved nor spoke, concentrating on a spell to set his flesh ablaze, if the need arose. He snorted and bowed down to her, confusing her. _Who did he think I am?_

"Please pass on my sister." She looked to the other man, who was holding the door open for her. _Was this a trap? Did they know who I am?_ Gathering her self, she stepped forward, ready to let lose her spell if either of them so much as moved toward her. As she passed the frame, she turned slightly to watch them, but neither of them tried anything. The larger one smiled, flashing his fangs at her, then the door closed._ What just happened?_

You forgot the medallion.

She looked down to her cuirass, the medallion she took from that other vampire hung within plain sight on her chest. _The symbol must represent a powerful clan to elicit such response. _She responded.

__

They called you sister, and sister you are. Does it truly matter what the symbol means? Do you forget everything so fast, or only that which you choose to disbelieve?

Quite, I don't need or want your prattling. Now is not the time for reminsening of such matters. She peered around, hoping to recognize something to prove her wanderings were valid.

__

Do you still think you're human?

"Quite!" Her voice echoed hauntly down the empty corador.


End file.
